Jewish Empirecube
"JEWISH MASTER RACE!! REMOVE ARAB LEAGUE!!" '''- Jewish Empirecube '''Jewish Empirecube is an empire on the Middle east, even though he started as little Israel, he ended up being stronk, increasing the Jewish race everywhere. Personality Too Jewish, evil nazi remover kind and nice, loves to trade broken and cheap stuff weapons, iron and more. Suppose Jewish Empirecube started off as Israel which invaded rapidly Palestine and Lebanon, then he increased to Jordan, Syria and half of Iraq. He also invaded Cyprus and conquered it from United Greeceball on the First Greek-Jewish War. However during 2225 his worst nightmare happened, an Arabic unity was created, the United Levantine Arab Republicball, and he was defeated in an event called Arabic Liberation War, where his territory was reduced, but still he stayed with Palestine and some parts of Lebanon and Jordan old clay. After the fall of its possible ally, the Wahhabi Arabian Stateball, Jewish Empirecube was destined to a similar end, he was finally defeated by the Arab nations supported by Russian Greater SFSRball in the year of 2249, in an event that is known as the last war of the Middle East Wars, three years after Greek Empireball recovered Cyprus in the Second Greek-Jewish War. The empire was destroyed, but the Jewish population was allowed to still living in the land of Israel by the Arabs, a Jewish province was created and annexed as part of the territory of the new Arab state. Relationships Friends * Second British Empireball - Daddy, he gibs oil. * Greater Albanian Kingdomball - Helped me in the The Great Middle East War. * NAUball - Best friend who always supports me. He gave me nukes too SHHHH don't tell anyone. * West Turkeyball - Mostly is a good friend, we both pro west, that's why we can into good relationships. *Greater Indiaball - Good friend who always gib weapons. *Wahhabi Arabian Stateball - Secret friend. But be nicer to me plox. *Second ISISball - Also secret friend cuz I control him. *Judah Empirecube - My successor in the future against Kebabs. *Jewpitercube - My Jovian space colony. Enemies * United Levantine Arab Republicball - Since Arabic Liberation War he is my worst enemy. * United Nasserist Arab Republicball - Cairo is mine you dipshit! * United Yemeni Arab Republicball - How dare you let your bad guys enter to my country???? * New Islamic Iranball - YOU THE WORST!!!!!! I WILL NUKE YOU!!! * United Greeceball - GIVE ME CYPRUS RIGHT NOW YOU IDIOT!!! * Majhradanni Afghanistanball - A crazy disgrace who wants me dead, he threw missiles against me, I will nuke his capital!!! * Russian Greater SFSRball - Psycho commie dictatorship that fired hundreds of rockets against me and keeps supporting arab scum! Communism is a disease and this commie scummery is sick!! I will turn you into dust!!!!! * Greater Pakistanball - He wants to destroy me, I was bombed by his stupid air force. I will nuke you one day and I hope India destroy you bastard once and for all!! * East Turkeyball - He hates me, but everyone hates him, even my Arab enemies hate him. Maps in burgundy red, Wahhabi Arabian Stateball in green and United Yemeni Arab Republicball in yellow]] Gallery Jewish.png Category:Non-ball shaped Category:Anti-Greek Category:Kebab remover Category:Anti-Nazi Category:REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES Category:Middle East Category:Israelcube Category:Evil Category:War lover Category:Cyprusball Category:Palestineball Category:Jordanball Category:Lebanonball Category:Syriaball Category:Iraqball Category:Nuke wishing Category:Nukes Category:Radical Category:Violent Category:Nationalist Category:Monarchist Category:Anti-Arabic Category:Secular Category:Hebrew-speaking Category:Stronk Military Category:Terrorist Category:Zionist